Previous power driven kite reels were cumbersome to use. The design of both U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,940 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,839 are such that the reels can not be detached. Changing a kite line is cumbersome and time consuming. The line before it can be removed must be completely unwound before a replacement line can be attached. Then the line must be wound onto the reel before launching the kite.
The problem associated with kite flying is kite line management before, during, and after flight. Kite line requirements vary from plain cord string to over 100 lb test line depending on the size and type of the kite. What is needed is a device which provides a means for quickly changing reels. Spare prewound reels could be kept available at all times, each having the desired type of line. Then the mounted reel could be easily detached and replaced with one of the spare reels in several seconds.